


Nathan and Aria: Vignettes

by Coppernicous



Series: Coppernicous Interconnected Writing [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Lactation, hyper breasts, hyper cock, hyper cum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coppernicous/pseuds/Coppernicous
Summary: Join Nathan and Aria, two hypers, in their lives as they deal with their respective endowments.
Series: Coppernicous Interconnected Writing [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172495
Kudos: 12





	Nathan and Aria: Vignettes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wouldn't normally start a work with a sex scene, but I was building experience to round out Sam and Hermea's second chapter.

Aria lay back on the recliner, frowning at the ceiling. She was bored, and that was a problem to be solved soon, lest it become someone else’s problem as well. Considering she was in her boyfriend’s apartment, that meant the risk would fall on his shoulders. Ugh, she just wanted to come over for a bit of fun, why did he have to be out doing something?

She sighed, glancing down at her sizable breasts, the only reason she wouldn’t be considered to have a thin body. No matter what, she always felt like she could _feel_ like they recently swollen up a bit with their bounty. She was well aware that every other woman lactated, but she also knew that it wasn’t this much, and it wasn’t so noticeable on so short a time span. Not to mention her boredom had led to her fantasizing more than enough to be a problem later on…

A noise from the hallway caught her attention- heavy footfalls hurrying on their way. She noticed that they stopped at the apartment’s door, then smiled when she heard someone hastily try to insert then turn a key.

The door shot open, then closed, a very familiar man stepping through between the two events. He was tall and thin, and was forced to keep a moderately wide stance because of the bulge sitting between his legs. This was normal for him, though something _did_ seem a little off. In his hurry to enter, he had apparently missed her presence entirely (something she would later punish him for- in a fun way) and turned with his back to her, focusing on dealing with his pants first. She grinned as she quietly stood, attempting to sneak up behind him.

Nathan, for his part, was too caught up in dealing with his present situation to notice her. First unzipping then removing his pants, then fishing his sizable and half-hard dick out of the straining but not overtaxed sling. He breathed a sigh of relief just as she got right behind him.

“What’s this?” Aria moved forward, grasping his dick in one hand and letting its girth overflow her hand. Nathan gasped in surprise but also from the unexpected sensation. She tested the weight in her hand. “This hard so early? Why, it’s barely five. You didn’t skip your pill, did you?” She breathed the last words into his ear.

“I–” Nathan stammered, then paused to take a breath. “Look, sometimes I prefer to enjoy myself in the evening, there’s nothing–”

“I get it,” she changed her tone to something more soft and conciliatory, “but it’s more fun to enjoy these times together with someone else, right?” She gave what diminishing part of his hardening dick that she could hold a squeeze, “I wouldn’t want to be left out in the cold, and I’m sure you’d appreciate the attention.”

Nathan swallowed, then turned his head away, mumbling. “Alright.”

“Hm?” Aria played innocent, “Alright what?”

“We can– Let’s take this to the dry room.”

Aria smiled. “There we go.” She let go of his dick and grabbed his hand, pulling him forwards.

\--------

The materials of the dry room weren’t the most comfortable, in Nathan’s opinion, but at least they made cleaning easy- something both he and his girlfriend appreciated immensely. Nathan grumbled as he closed the door. Yes, he had planned to enjoy the night to himself, but he would be lying if he said this wasn’t also an acceptable outcome. It was a risk he got from skipping the pill, but the scare he got in the elevator almost seemed acceptable now. He sighed as he turned back to the room, finding Aria already stripping with abandon.

“I think it’ll be a little hard to have sex while you’re still dressed,” she teased, “unless you’d like me to give you a hand? I know getting my shirt and bra off is more fun with another pair of hands, should we find out if it’s the same for you?”

“You’d think we would have found that out during any of the last ten times you’ve done that.” Nathan started unbuttoning his shirt.

Aria smiled and glanced just south of his belt. “Well, at least you’re leaving the fun parts to me, even though there’s not much left to unwrap.” With her last garment removed and carelessly flung aside, she turned and knelt in front of his cock, she started to slowly pull the sling away in a manner that was likely more sensual for her than for him. Not that it _wasn’t_ enticing- though it had softened slightly on the trip from the front door, he could feel the effects of her actions intertwine with the subtly building arousal that the pill kept at bay. As he folded up his shirt, he felt the familiar tingle begin deep within his nuts, then start spreading outward.

Hopefully Aria didn’t want to take things slowly today. Even around noon, he could tell the evening’s release would be a large one.

Nathan turned to set the shirt down hopefully outside of the splash zone, only to get interrupted by a wall of sensations and arousal. A glare back down at his lower head revealed Aria finishing off a long, slow lick along its underside. She was always at her most dangerous when left alone.

“Alright, alright, what position are--?” His request fell on deaf ears as Aria lunged up and grabbed him by the shoulders, shoving him on top of the bed, then moving on top of him.

His dick was at its full size by now, and would have stretched just above his head were he sitting up. The girth, enough that both his hands would barely encircle it, effortlessly disappeared between Aria’s breasts as she leaned forward and enveloped it. She was nowhere near this large when empty, and the few eager streams issuing from her breasts hinted at how much was behind them. A testament to her immense size, even as her head sat next to the head of his dick, they managed to reach down to his chest. As they settled into their new position, her nipples released a few squirts of milk, coming to rest a few inches on both sides of his head.

“I thought we could just start out with a little warm up.” She brought a finger up and idly traced circles around his cock slit, “Taking you isn’t easy, but I don’t want to deny you some release until I’m nice and ready.” She set her arms to hold as much as her tits as possible. “Shall we?”

Nathan reached for her nipples and pulled them closer to his mouth. “As long as you’re okay with me reciprocating a little.”

“I’d be upset if you didn’t.” With little further warning than that, Aria heaved her breasts up, then let them slide down. The wave of sensations swept through Nathan’s mind, almost whiting out his thoughts. The world re-congealed around him and he found himself staring up at Aria’s smug face. “Sorry, I keep forgetting how sensitive you can naturally be.” Without missing a beat, she continued these motion, slowly working up her speed.

No longer desperately clinging to consciousness, Nathan decided to fight back. He reached out and pulled Aria’s left nipple into this mouth, then grabbed the other. He was too distracted to notice the reaction on her face, but her body’s was clear: streams of watery yet sweet milk flooded his mouth and a single squeeze had milk overflowing his right hand.

“Ah! Just like that,” Aria said, a note of relief in her voice, “but don’t let it flood you…”

Nathan settled in. He knew she didn’t like taking too much time- delaying an orgasm for either of them meant a larger mess to clean up- but her opening acts were never quick. He allowed himself to get lost in the sensations, in the mouthfuls after mouthfuls of milk, the continuous sensations up and down his cock, the mild tingle as his balls churned out cum.

He snapped back into the moment. The tingling in his balls had suddenly grown stronger, matching his arousal, and he had felt them bloat up enough between his thighs to be touching Aria. Sure, he was feeling close to release, but he didn’t want to wait for too much longer.

He pulled the nipple out of his mouth. “Nnh– Aria–”

“Got it!” She leaned in to the underside of his cock head.

“Wai–!”

A bolt of arousal shoved him over the edge, and Nathan held on to conscious thought for dear life.

One, two ropes of cum shot up straight into the air, each accompanied by a shock of pleasure. Aria pulled back just before her face could get covered, unfortunately angling his cock as well. The third shot, larger than the two before them, arced clear over her. The fourth, unexpectedly smaller than the rest, only managed to land on her collarbone and started to drool down.

The aftershocks of pleasure rang through Nathan’s mind as he steadied his breath. “After all that spectacle, I thought you’d drain me more than this.” He gestured at the mess of cum that settled in her cleavage, easily more than what any other non-hyper man could have produced in a day. He tried in vain to look around the mountain of breast sitting in front of him. “Might have more to give than I started out with.”

Aria chuckled. “All part of the plan. Why blow everything in the first act?” She pulled back and Nathan found his suspicions confirmed. “Now, what position do we want to try next?” Aria’s mischievous grin worried Nathan. He chose quickly before she made did so for him.

“Might not be the wisest decision, but let’s just switch positions.”

“Well, most men like seeing a woman flat on her back.” Aria turned and set herself down on the bed. Nathan rose quickly, dodging the tide of tit that almost rolled over his head. “—Ah, almost got ya.”

Nathan moved into position, and briefly admired the results of Aria’s training. For hyper men, any hopes they had of ever having sex in a conventional way were dashed past their first stages of puberty as they blew past any semblance of normal sizes without stopping. After the two had met, however, it seemed like she had convinced herself that he should never have those doubts again. It had taken her months (and he wasn’t entirely sure _how_ she had done it), but thanks to her endless pool of determination and willpower, she had finally made it work. She never seemed to forget the first time she made his dick actually fit. (His girth, of course, she could never hope to take his full length, but this was enough for her.)

Between Aria’s legs, her pussy sat ready, seemingly relaxing of its own accord as it prepared for the task ahead of it. Easily larger than any other he’d seen, a small pool of juices gathered as it slowly opened itself.

“Darling,” Aria’s tone held a touch of worry, “I don’t want to push you, but I thought we were helping you clear yourself out?”

Nathan smiled and backed off, to her relief. “Sorry, just admiring the view.” They both knew how much he could play with and push her as revenge, but this wasn’t time for that. “It still worries me after all this time that I might hurt you.”

“Oh, like I can’t take a good ramming.” The earlier worry in her voice had completely dissipated. “Just worry about not hurting yourself. I’ll make sure the ride’s a good one. Just remember to dismount at the end; I’m feeling like a facial is due for how good I’ve been.”

Nathan lined his dick up, hosting it over one of her legs before setting it down. “With how much is backed up, I’d be more worried about _missing_ your face.” He reached his arms out. “Ready?”

She put her hands in his, grabbing firmly. “As I’ll ever be, dear.”

Nathan slowly pushed his hips forward. Momentum was something that the two of them had to build slowly, but with how she teased him in the subtlest of ways, he sometimes found it hard to hold himself back. They quickly found their rhythm, and Nathan found himself slipping into the waves of pleasure.

In a moment of clarity- whether seconds or minutes had passed, he couldn’t be sure- he momentarily found himself broken from the cycle. Beneath him, Aria had her eyes screwed shut, and he could feel her clamping down on what part of him fit inside her on every pull back, releasing on every slide in. One arm had drifted away from his and was pressing down on one of her breasts, ultimately expressing an arc of milk heavier than the other side was leaking. She was lost in her own bliss.

Nathan had enough going on himself. The pleasures arcing down his cock in a familiar pattern told him that he was close. He could feel that his stance was set wider even though his balls pressed into his thighs the same way. They reveled in the sensations, churning out more and more seed in preparation for the final act.

A wave of heat spread out from his crotch. Nathan swallowed as a second wave hit harder. “Nh– Aria, I’m close!”

Aria broke from her reverie, desperately trying to reconnect with reality. “Don’-- don’t hold back!”

A third then fourth wave crested through Nathan’s mind. As the fifth wave hit, he felt himself thrown over the edge as everything slipped into place. His balls seized as a wave of cum rushed down his dick. As it tapered off, he spied a few beads of cum drip out from Aria’s pussy. His hips twitched forward as his body readied the next shot.

The second shot fired as he pulled back. As his vision wavered, he could feel that his cum had filled her completely, spraying out as his cock head pulled out of her cunt. Pleasure overwhelmed his mind and his knees buckled. With the few functioning fragments of his mind, Nathan made himself fall forward on top of Aria.

As he landed, he felt his balls seize up and fire another load, larger than the two earlier shots. Pleasure burned and overwhelmed his mind, and Nathan slipped away from consciousness, his world consumed in nothing but his gigantic nuts emptying and his cock firing load after load.

The world around Nathan slowly knitted itself back together, thrashed every other moment by his cock releasing the final spurts that his balls held. His breath was fast and irregular as the final, thickest ropes of cum dribbled out of the end of his tired cock. Beneath his chest, his dick still throbbed and pulsed in the aftershocks of pleasure. Beneath that, he could feel Aria’s own ragged breath.

Nathan rested, letting his body recover from the continued exertion and their breathless pants dance with each other over the sound of Aria’s breasts pulsing out streams of milk. As his body slowly began to recover its strength, he picked his head up and looked up at his partner.

Aria was still slowly coming back around. She wasn’t physically wiped out like he was, but her mind must have still been reeling. In between her gasps for breath, she swallowed mouthfuls shoveled from the huge pool of cum that pooled around her head.

Behind her, the wall had an impressive amount of cum splattered all over it, slowly dribbling down to the ground. Nathan felt a sense of pride from inside his balls, that he had made and shot that much in one go. Sure, cleanup was going to be a chore, but in the moment, he closed his eyes as he swam in this sea of pleasure.

He didn’t know if seconds passed or an hour, but Aria’s voice pulled him back into the moment. “Darling?” Nathan looked up, past his softened cock at her. She pulled a towel away, having cleared the cum off of her. Whatever she wanted to say had to wait, as he pushed himself up and moved closer to her face. She happily accepted the kiss.

After a few moments of eternity, she pulled his head back. “Darling, I’d love to continue this, but my tits are killing me. I’m sure you want a drink, so can you grab my milker and set it up in the bathroom? I may need a minute to get over there.”

Nathan smiled as stood up. “I love you, Aria.”

She smiled back. “I love you, too.”


End file.
